


属性城市

by Ningen_shikkaku



Series: 【DS】属性城市 [1]
Category: Original Work, original male character - Fandom
Genre: DS, M/M, 原创, 属性城市, 捆绑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningen_shikkaku/pseuds/Ningen_shikkaku
Summary: 摧毁我，撕裂我，让我沦为一个玩物。





	1. 摧毁我，撕裂我，让我沦为一个玩物。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈喽，《属性城市》是一个包含各种二次元萌属性的文章，主推DSSM，附加ABO，等各种属性的故事合集。

剧名《属性城市》  
saxon撒克逊（属性：D）

Matthew 马休 （属性S）

外面在下雪，即使失去了视觉，但是Matthew知道雪势一定很大，因为他的膝盖已经隐隐作痛，这刺痛是真切的，并不是来自于绳子的捆绑导致的。

Matthew用力的弓起身子将头埋进枕头的更深处，虽然呼吸已经很困难，但是他还要防止双眼上的布条掉下来。

后穴的震动频率已经使他意识变得混乱起来，前面的性器已经高高抬起，可是却被人恶作剧的堵住，涨的又红又粗，生理泪水已经将眼上的布条浸湿了，潮潮的感觉让他感觉眼部周围有点发痒。

Matthew知道saxon就在自己的不远处，或许此时正翘着腿观赏着他淫乱的模样，想到这里前端又可耻的硬了起来。

难耐的燥热感与想要释放而无法尽兴的快感让他达到了高潮顶峰。

他喜欢这种感觉，被欲火和快感冲到头顶的酥麻感。

Matthew筋疲力尽之时，身体毫无预兆的被一双微凉的手翻了过来，双手控制在头顶，双腿以一种极限的动作大开着，眼上的布条歪斜了一半，露出一只充满情欲的眼睛，泪水打湿了睫毛，头发也凌乱成了一团。

口球被扯掉，牵连出缠绵的银丝，Matthew喘着粗气看着面前的人，“…老师…”

后穴的振动频率突然调到了最大，Matthew瞪大双眼，身体的深处在被疯狂的搅弄，连带着五脏六腑都快要搅成一团，他讨好的抬头去吻面前人的双唇，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着，难耐的呻吟声中带着求饶。

并没有想象中的得到回应，saxon恶作剧的将头转向一旁，双手用力的压下Matthew抬起的头，随即将绑着的绳子用力往后扯了几个度。

Matthew惊呼一声，双腿又大开的几分，后穴的风光就这样展现他面前，臀部刚才被鞭打过的地方由于充血不足已经有些发紫，小穴吞吐的水光涟涟，却依旧工作的很卖力的又吃进了几分。

“想要…”Matthew看着saxon,眼睛通红。

“那就拿出诚意。”saxon轻笑。

Matthew熟练的含住面前已经高挺的性器，卖力的将其吞到口腔的最深处。舌尖轻挑，描绘着上面的纹路，细细的吮吸着顶端的小孔。

口中的物体突然涨大，一股热流烫的想Matthew要抽开嘴，却被saxon抓住了头发用力一拉，吞进了喉间最深处。

“咽下去。”saxon命令。

Matthew迷离着双眼，头发被浸湿成了一缕一缕，他剧烈的喘息，听到命令后几乎是毫不犹豫的咽了下去。

saxon这个主人当的还是很合格的，就比如方才他高潮的时候顺手就将他阳具上的环扣解了下来，让他也得到了快感的释放。

零散的月光洒进了屋内，照亮了柜子上歪着脑袋盯着地上的棕色玩偶熊，手臂的位置裂了一条缝隙，灰白色的棉絮有些露了出来。

Matthew力气四肢发软，他盯得桌子出神，喃喃开口：“小熊破了…”

saxon将Matthew的脸转了过来，细密的吻紧接着落下，他舔舐着Matthew的耳廓，轻声开口：“要集中精神啊，医生。”

蜡油滴淌在乳头，肚脐，小腹，还有高挺的性器。Matthew闭上眼睛享受着身体燃起的高温，这令他感觉到真切的存在着。

Matthew弓起身体，让性器吃到最深处，蜡油从脖间顺着脊背一路滴淌，细密的汗水沿着额角一直向下，Matthew咬着嘴唇，像是腾飞的鸟用力起伏，感受着敏感点的一次次冲击。

他快要沉溺其中，几乎自折双翼。

就这样摧毁我，撕裂我，让我沦为一个玩物。

最后是在saxon的吼声清醒的，“说了多少次！坚持不下去的时候，一定要喊安全词！”

Matthew虚弱一笑：“我以为我坚持得住。”

这不知道是多少次在做爱的时候昏了过去，每一次提醒，Matthew嘴上答应的爽快，转而又一次在其中忘我的用尽全身力气。

“我先回去了，明天还有课。”saxon穿上外套，用围巾将自己裹得只剩了一双眼睛。

Matthew将身体摊开，淡声开口：“明天还来吗？”

“看情况。”saxon将背包挎在肩膀上，模样又恢复了一脸的学生气，他提起换下来的衣物大步的消失在了房间。

皮肤饥渴症可真是一个麻烦，Matthew感受着身旁渐渐散去的温度，身体涌出来的寂寞感快要将他吞噬。

夜好长。


	2. 有一册中记录着他亲手书写的罪状

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 储物柜内那么多的病历，最内侧、昏暗无光的、永远见不得人的地方，有一册中记录着他亲手书写的罪状。

Matthew知道saxon就站在外面，因为他很会分辨脚步声，尤其是在黑暗中从走廊走来的脚步。  
紧闭的房门并没有打开的动静，saxon的手搭在了门把上，他很想冲进去将里面的人拉出来，狠狠的推到墙上蹂躏一般，可是他突然有些犹豫，这场关乎性，却不一定关乎感情的游戏，他是一个什么样的身份。  
手指收拢紧紧地在门把上用尽了全力，却还是抽了回来。  
午夜的走廊寂静无声，被浸湿的把手上只留下了一个即将消散的水雾指印。  
灰暗的街道，散发着腐烂栖息的尸体，剧烈摇晃的储物柜，他从小就很厉害啊，Matthew眼神明灭，他捉迷藏永远不会被发现的。  
只要将自己藏起来，就永远不会有人可以找到他。  
Matthew在混乱的这场掠夺之中抽出了呼吸的间隙，他看着办公桌上内侧插着羽毛钢笔的红色墨水，他用它记录了很多精神病人的意识世界，然后将那些行为语言犹如判决书一样，定下他们的罪状。  
储物柜内那么多的病历，最内侧、昏暗无光的、永远见不得人的地方，有一册中记录着他亲手书写的罪状。  
他日日祈求着他的神明，将肮脏的他毁灭于尘世。  
Matthew伸手将那吸食人类骨性血液的笔，连带着瓶子一并打翻在地上，红色的像血一样的液体缓缓地在地板上流动，就像是从他的身体里向外抽离的血液一般。  
头部被猛地用力的压向地面，双腿被高高的抬起，使得进击更加的猛烈了起来，桌子并没有床柔软，这个姿势却使他肩部酸疼，甚至于呼吸困难。  
濒临窒息的感觉使他浑身颤栗，快感犹如黑洞一样将他吞噬。  
喘息声，交合处发出的水声在黑暗中格外的清晰，他用力的缠住男人的身体，让其进入到身体的更深处。  
摧毁他，Matthew想着，怎样都好，填满他的空虚。  
Matthew轻笑一声，一个缠绵的吻失去了氛围。  
“你笑什么？”男人粗重的喘息着，抽插的动作并没有停下。  
“治疗时间到了。”Matthew伸手阻止男人的进攻，小穴突然抽空，精液顺着轮廓流在了桌子上。  
Matthew笑着推开身上的人，弯腰将地上的衣物一件件地捡了起来。  
男人看了一眼墙上的钟表，“你是在脑袋里定了一个闹钟吗？”  
Matthew不可置否的耸了耸肩，他轻笑着将衬衫的扣子一颗一颗的扣上，可扣到一半身体被转了过去，恶劣的吻就对着脖子袭了过去。  
连啃带咬，像是野兽捕食一样撕咬着，Matthew感觉这人像是要将利牙插进他的动脉，吸食他的血液。  
Matthew吃痛，吸了一口凉气，“…下次的预约取消。”  
男人的动作明显的一僵，他扯住Matthew的手按到自己的部位，浓重的喘息声带着未消的情欲，“你撩起的火不去灭，只顾着自己爽吗？”  
Matthew笑的一脸无害，“我说时间到了，你听不懂吗？”  
男人脸上有了怒气，却还是用力压了下去，他将座椅上的西装扯了起来，“下次…”  
“取消。”Matthew强忍着不快打断男子想要继续的话。  
“再给我一次机会…”男人商量着，有些手足无措，“我不会再打破规则了。”  
“不行哦，错了就要受到惩罚，你如果再纠缠下去，时效是永久。”Matthew熟练的清理了大腿流下来的精液，小穴还在张合着，源源不断的再往下流。  
Matthew脸色变得难看，这人到底在里面射了多少，就像是只发情的狗，力气仿佛用不尽，没完没了。  
男人果然安静了下来，Matthew整理好衣服，将现场的情欲残骸一并收拾好丢进了垃圾桶内，“你先下楼，顺带将垃圾丢了。”  
男人有些不满，但还是顺从地离开了。  
Matthew看着空荡的房间，空气里还有着甜腻的让人忍不住发呕的味道，他点上一支烟走到窗边，冰冷的寒风直冲他的口腔灌入他的五脏六腑。  
Matthew将头抵在玻璃窗上，明灭的火星被风吹得烟灰四扬。  
灰暗的路灯下，saxon将头缩进厚重的棉服内，帽子围巾穿戴整齐的蹲在马路石崖上，像极了一个迷路的孩子。  
啊，找到了。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：@成皿良子  
记得来找我玩，探索更多设定。


End file.
